Different Consequences
by x-sophii97-x
Summary: What if 'A' had told the girls' secrets sooner?


Aria Montgomery felt her phone vibrate in her dark yellow leather handbag. She swallowed and then breathed in deeply. She felt sick and nervous just like she did whenever she got a text these days. She sighed with relief when she discovered that the text was from Ezra.

'Wanna come round later? I'll cook dinner- Ezra'

Aria smiled, put her phone back in her bag and headed to his classroom where she stopped just as she had put her hand on the door and was about to push it open. Her mother was in there, talking with Mr Fitz. That was who Ezra was; Mr Fitz, Aria's English teacher. Aria's phone vibrated again as she stood outside Mr Fitz's room, just to the side of the door so she couldn't be seen by the people inside.

'**Looks like mommy is already in good terms with your boyfriend; I wonder how long that will last once everyone knows that he's dating one of his students and I wonder how long her marriage will last when she finds out daddy's doing the same thing- A' **

There it was; the text she had been waiting for. The one that made her feel sick and nervous every time her phone went off.

XXX

Spencer Hastings had been in her room studying when the first threat came via email. That day she had found out that she had been shortlisted for an essay competition. Things like this always happened to Spencer. She was smart and fiercely competitive so always winning. However, this time was different. Why? Because it wasn't her essay.

'**Melissa will hate you when she finds out you stole her boyfriend **_**and **_**her essay. It seems like you're trying too hard to be like her...-A'**

Spencer had jumped back from the laptop when she read this. How could anyone know about Wren? Nobody had seen. Everyone had been out. Who was this A person anyway? A for Ali? No, that was impossible. She had been missing for nearly a whole year. Everyone knew that she was dead. But if the house had been empty then Ali was the only person who could have known.

Last summer, before Ali went missing, Ali was continually flirting with Ian, Spencer's older sister's boyfriend at the time, so Spencer felt she had to tell her. She knew she could trust Ali though. No matter what a little attention seeking bitch Spencer thought she could be; Ali knew how to keep a secret. The night they stayed in the Spencer's barn, the night Ali went missing, Spencer and Ali had stayed up later than the other girls and that was when they had gotten talking about Ian. That was when Spencer confessed to kissing her sister's boyfriend.

Now it had happened again. She had kissed her sister's new boyfriend just the other day.

XXX

"Sorry I'm late" Emily Fields said as she made her way to her seat in front of Spencer and next to Aria.

Everyone in the room turned round to stare at her accusingly; like she had just murdered five people. Emily shivered at that thought; murder; that's what she was certain had happened to Ali and the worst thing was that the killer was still on the loose.

Emily had had swim practice that morning and it had run over so consequently she was a little late for lessons. She could not have afforded to miss swim practice that morning after she had ditched it the other evening to spend time with Maya instead. Her mom still didn't know about this. If she found out then Emily wouldn't be allowed to see Maya anymore and she wasn't going to let that happen. She enjoyed spending time with Maya. She really liked her. Emily's phone beeped and she reached inside her bag to get it.

'**You don't want your mom to find out about you ditching swim practice to spend time with Maya she'll think Maya's a bad influence. Perhaps she'll think that you're more than just friends'-A**

"Put your phone away please, Emily" Mr Fitz told her.

Emily swallowed and put her phone back in her bag. She had been thinking about her sexuality a lot since she met Maya and the other night they had almost kissed. Almost, but not quite but A must have been there, watching. The only other girl she had kissed was Ali. A for Ali?

XXX

Hanna Marin and her best friend Mona Vanderwaal sat on a small table outside a cafe in Rosewood Mall. They had decided to ditch school that day. Hanna leaned her head back and laughed at something that Mona had just said.

"So, what did you get this morning?" Mona asked excitedly.

"Ooh, I'll show you" Hanna reached to one of the many shopping bags by her feet, "I got these sunnies. They're Dolce and Gabanna. Then I got this Tiffany bracelet, this dress, a pair of heels..."

The list went on and on. Hanna was the 'it' girl at school. She needed to be on trend all the time. Her mom usually bought her whatever she wanted but now money was tight; tighter than it had ever been so they needed to make some adjustments to their expensive lifestyle. To Hanna, that meant shoplifting for often. She had done so with Mona before she was poor. They both liked the thrill of it. For Hanna, now though, it was serious.

"I just need to use the restroom" Mona smiled, "I'll show you what I got when I get back."

Hanna started depositing her things back into the bags when she got a text.

'**You think you're so smart, don't you? Well, what if someone saw you stealing and went to the police? Then your poor mom would have lost everything - 'A'**

Hanna gasped at the text. Who was A? Mona came back from the toilet, smiling. Hanna considered showing Mona the text but Mona didn't know about her mom's current money issues and the text indirectly mentioned them so she couldn't show it. She would just have to suffer in silence.


End file.
